People's search for information and knowledge is ubiquitous. With the advent of the internet, the search for content has acquired a new meaning. World Wide Web or the web has become the most common mode for sharing and obtaining information. Today, thousands of web sites offer a variety of content, on a diversity of subject matters, with new web sites getting added to the web each day. However, the quality and content of the webs sites on offer varies to a great extent. Some of them are limited to only a few web pages (such as, an individual's personal web site). The others may consist of hundreds of pages. The web site of a large corporate enterprise is one example. The type of content in a web site may also vary. Some of them may have simple text and images, the others may contain elaborate user interfaces (UIs) and multimedia objects, such as audio and video files, animation, etc.
The process of creating a web site and adding content to it is no trivial task. Knowledge of HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) programming (one of the basic elements of a web site design) along with other multimedia tools may be needed to create a useful and appealing experience for a user. Since there is a learning curve involved in understanding the various web site programming languages and tools, the task is often managed by professional web site developers. There are, however, web site development tools available for novice users as well. Unfortunately, they offer limited functionality and features. Also, they are not user friendly for non-tech savvy users. There should be a more seamless way for non-tech savvy users to post content to a web site where the focus is mainly on the content the user wants to post without the use of any authoring tools.